The present invention relates to a chemical process for making useful cationic vinyl monomers and more particularly pertains to an improved catalytic process for the preparation of N-(alkylaminoalkyl)acrylamides. The products of this invention are useful in preparing flocculants, adhesion promoters, oil soluble dispersants, epoxy curing agents and ion exchange resins.